


The Night Was Also Moist

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, idefk, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time for <a href="http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/148681056700/augusts-prompt-posting-dates-20-23-of-august">SPN Coldest Hits</a> again! That means IDEFKWTF I'm doing.</p></blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

 

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

 

“Nothing, you big fucking baby,” Rufus said. “And turn on the goddamned light before I trip and fall and sue your ass.” And right on cue, Rufus hit his shin on the side chair. “Ow!”

  
“Serves you right, jackass,” Bobby grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/148681056700/augusts-prompt-posting-dates-20-23-of-august) again! That means IDEFKWTF I'm doing.


End file.
